1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a state finding apparatus, a state finding method and a storage medium each of which finds a state of an object on the basis of a value of an angular velocity.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a method for measuring the speed of an object which moves, such as a ball, the Doppler method is used. The Doppler method is a method by which the speed is calculated from a change between the frequency of radio waves transmitted to an object and the frequency of radio waves reflected by the object, which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-147500.